I Want You (tododeku)
by aikodarkling
Summary: Just a cute tododeku ship story. It changes perspective between Shoto and Deku, sorry if its confusing. Rated T because of language and a bit of kissing.


"Hey, half and half bastard!"

Shoto Todoroki sighed and glanced behind him to see Katsuki Bakugo walking with Izuku Midoriya (commonly known as Deku). Ever since they met 3 years ago at fifteen/sixteen, Bakugo has always been calling Shoto that.

"Come on Kacchan, don't call him that" Deku said, resting a hand on Bakugos arm.

Bakugo brushed Deku aside and faced squarely to Shoto. This annoyed Shoto. Shouldn't Bakugo listen to his boyfriend? Everything about the couple irritated him, the way Deku is always so loving and how Bakugo responds by ignoring and insulting Deku. It wasn't fair.

"Don't forget I'm going to be number one hero. You might as well give up trying to beat me because I always win" sneered Bakugo "Come on Deku, and don't ever stick up for that piece of crap"

Shoto wished that Deku would resist Bakugo, say 'no I want to stay with Shoto' or something dramatic, but Deku carried on following his beloved Kacchan. Every time the freckled faced was turned to him, every time the green eyes pierced his heterochromatic ones, Shoto felt an intense pain in his heart, because Deku wasn't his.

Izuku Midoriya had been relentlessly following Kacchan ever since they were both four. Kacchan was so powerful and strong that Deku just wanted to be in his presence forever, no matter how many times Kacchans cruel words hurt Deku. He loved Kacchan and wanted to stay with him forever.

Deku smiled at his boyfriend and said "I love you"

Kacchan sighed at the freckles "Stop being so cringy"

The smile faded, but Deku brushed aside the sinking feeling of being hurt again and again. The students of class A still live in the provided dormitories, it was their third and final year, after that the students will move on to become heroes. The short, freckled boy stared at the blond boy next to him.

"Stop staring at me, its creepy!" sighed Kacchan.

"Sorry" sighed Deku, feeling a bit embarrassed but mostly melancholic.

A strong hand suddenly grabbed the thin boy's arm and Kacchan pulled Deku into a kiss, with Deku responding by wrapping his arms round the sturdy waits of Kacchan. His heart felt like it would explode and his whole body trembled. Suddenly, Kacchan swiftly let go of Deku and turned into his dormitory, leaving Deku in the corridor. Deku held a palm to his lips, wanting more. He heard footsteps and turned to see Todoroki walking towards him. Todorokis mouth was downturned and his eyes looked pained, the freckled boy wondered what had upset his classmate.

The next day, Deku awoke with warm sunshine on his face streaming in through the window. Lunchtime was tough as the girls of class 3-A kept giggling in a huddle, making him feel awkward. Ochaco Uraraka was her usual bouncy self and was in a deep conversation with Mina Ashido. Mina seemed to be telling Uraraka something important, as the pink cheeked listener was nodding intently but smiling. Deku turned away, but he couldn't shake the feeling of somebody watching him, so he glanced round to meet the steely, intriguing eyes of Todoroki. Both boys quickly looked away, but Deku was reminded of how distraught his classmate looked and decided to talk to his friend.

Crap. He was coming over. Shoto panicked, what did Deku want? Was the cute boy annoyed at him? However, Deku smiled and sat on the lunch bench next to Shoto. Where was Kacchan? Did they argue?

"Hey" said Deku

"Oh, um, hi" breathed Shoto. He was getting so nervous, he probably looked stupid right now.

"I don't wanna bother you, but do you want to eat together?"

"Where's Kacchan?" said Shoto, jealousy stinging his voice.

Deku seemed taken aback, "I'm not sure right now, I think he's talking with Kirishima"

"Well shouldn't you be with him, I mean, he constantly controls you. I think this is the first time I've seen you without him watching you in months" What was coming out of his mouth?

"What are you talking about, Todoroki? He's not controlling me! Its love!" argued the small boy

Shoto sighed "If you call that love then you're deluded, love is meant to be kind and trustworthy, not the way he treats you. Don't you get annoyed when he calls you names?" Shoto jumped up and gripped Dekus shoulders "you don't deserve this!"

"T-Todoroki?"

Shoto let go of the boy and ran out of the lunch hall, luckily nobody noticed a thing. He slumped on a bench outside, running his hand through his hair. What did he just do? Deku probably hates him now, he's probably going to tell Bakugo and that'll start a fight between him and the explosive boy.

Weirdly though, nothing happened for the next week with Bakugo. Shoto was planning to apologize to Deku, until a voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" a slapping noise came after the brutal words.

Todoroki ran to see what all the commotion was about and saw Deku and Bakugo standing face to face with each other, encircled in a group of 3-A students.

"Bakugo! You shouldn't have hit him!" Kirishima gasped.

"It's nothing to do with you" retorted Bakugo. He then held Deku's wrists and sincerely said "I'm really sorry, Deku, I didn't mean it and it'll never happen again"

"Kacchan its oka-"

"What the hell?" shouted Shoto. Shit, what was he saying? He didn't even mean to say that. He cringed: Deku probably thought we was crazy.

"What's it to you, half and half?" growled Bakugo "He was going to say sorry. Butt outta this"

Shoto stared at Deku "What are you doing? You're really going to let Bakugo slap you? How can you be a hero if you're constantly being pushed around?"

Everybody of 3-A was speechless. Shoto spun on his heel and rapidly left the room, leaving Deku standing there speechless. Shutting himself in his room, Shoto slumped on his bed. Seconds later, there was a knock at his door.

"I didn't mean to say that" groaned Shoto "who is it"

"its me" a chirpy voice came from outside. Kirishima.

Shoto frowned; him and Kirishima hardly ever speak but the spiky haired boy was friends with everybody.

"Okay you can come in"

Kirishima bounced in the room, kicked the door shut and sat on the bed next to Shoto.

"You fucked up, man"

"I know" sighed Shoto

"I don't even know what you should do, I mean your crush is kinda blinded right now"

"Yeah its painful. Why does Deku love that guy out of all people" agreed Shoto without thinking. Wait "huh?! What do you mean, crush? I don't have a crush on Deku!"

"You fully just admitted it" grinned Kirishima "I have no idea why Midoriya chose Bakugo"

"But you're Bakugos best friend, you gotta know something" argued Shoto. There's got to be a reason.

"Dunno. But dude, stop yelling at Midoriya."

"But their relationship is wrong! Bakugo can't just hit Deku like that!"

"I _know_, idiot. Everybody does. Everybody except Midoriya. But he'll realise one day, and they'll break up, okay? Calm down"

"How are you so sure about it?"

"Rock gut feeling" laughed Kirishima "They'll break up, then Midoriya will be all yours. I gotta go study. See ya."

The next day, Kirishimas rock gut feeling proved to be reliable. A commotion in the hall arose, so Shoto went over to investigate. There he saw an astounding sight. Bakugo weeping with Deku stammering.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. I just do-don't think i-its working out"

"No, please stay with me" begged Bakugo.

"Please forgive me" whispered Deku. The small boy quickly walked away.

Bakugo sunk to his knees. Mina sobbed (she hated breakups) but everybody else of class 3-A looked relieved. Kirishima bent down to comfort Bakugo, but stealthily glanced at Shoto. He didn't know what to do. Should he run after Deku? No, that would be cruel to Deku as they only just broke up. He decided to wait for a bit.

~~Four weeks later~~

The guilt from breaking up with Kacchan was slowly fading and Deku was feeling happier then he'd ever been. He was sitting in the lunch hall with Iida and Uraraka, eating his favourite pork cutlet bowl. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mina start talking to Todoroki.

"Um, hey, Todoroki" Mina blushed

"Hey Mina, are you okay?" politely answered Todoroki

"Yeah, I'm cool. So, I wanted to tell you something"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I like you" she smiled

"Huh?"

Shoto was stunned, Mina liked him?

"I like you too, Mina. You're a great friend" replied Shoto.

"No! I mean I like you as in I have a crush on you"

"Oh, well-"

He felt something brush past him, and it was Deku running out of the lunch hall. His skinny shoulders shook. Was he crying?

"Well?" prompted Mina

"I'm sorry, but…" Shoto slowly stood up "I have a crush on him" Shoto said, pointing at where Deku just left.

"What?"

Shoto ran past her and after Deku. This door led out to a big, isolated staircase. There, sitting on the steps was Deku. Shoto simply stared at the boy for a few seconds. The green haired boy was slumped with his back to Shoto and was holding his head in his hands.

"Deku?"

The boy jumped suddenly Shoto sat down next to him.

"You alright?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Where Mina? I'm guessing you're going out now"

"No," replied Shoto "I turned her down because I love somebody else"

"Oh" interrupted Deku

"Somebody who is short, has green hair, freckles and I've loved him for ages" Shoto continued.

"What's their name?" Deku asked, hope laced in his voice.

"You" Shoto leaned forward and kissed Deku and felt his face go hot. He pulled back, remembering Deku hadn't given him an answer.

"Why stop?" laughed Deku "I love you" he said simply, and Deku continued to madly kiss Shoto.

love

_noun_

**1.**an intense feeling of deep affection:


End file.
